


Electricity

by hayleycc



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because Me and My Friend Were Talking About High School AUs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: Iris is the new girl, Barry is the nerd. They have issues but they can solve them together. They may seem small, they may seem large but they are apart of their makeup. It feels like a shock, yet it it lasts longer and gives you more happiness. But if it ends it'll hurt more than a zap.





	1. Shocked By Contact

**Author's Note:**

> God so I've been writing this since April so I hope y'all enjoy it. I'm proud of it and I didn't know if I wanted to post it yet, I actually revised it 9 times before deciding to post this. Please leave a comment or a kudos and enjoy. Some elements of other stories are in here but the overall endgame was entirely my idea and not inspired by anyone. It says it's inspired by Love Know Limit by TheBrokeZane which is sort of true but sort of not. The overall playful element and teasing is inspired but I'm not taking the pregnancy or anything. And Wally and Iris aren't even related. Definitely read that story it is probably one of the best on the archive I've ever read but keep an open mind about my story. Just know I put my heart and soul into every word and detail. -HC

 

Iris sat in her ninth period class a single tear rolling down her face. She said goodbye to the people she had known since kindergarten and walked out the door. When she got home her father told her about when the moving truck should be there, 10:00. She put clothes she didn't need into a contractor bag and clothes she was planning to wear in a small ruby red suitcase.

Finally after a long day of hauling things into her new room she rested on her bed. She was still in her jeans and shoes when she fell asleep, yet she looked peaceful. When she awoke the next morning she slammed her alarm to stop the shrill sound. It was her first day at her new school. Her dad told her they asked someone with similar schedule to show her around but she didn't know who it was.

Her dad drove her to school where she went to guidance for her schedule and to meet her tour guide. She was wearing a dull violet v neck and colorful, floral shorts and was terrified of getting dress coded. She looked at the students that passed by her and noticed she looked similar to most with her outfit choice. She looked at a door labeled guidance in fun bubble font and went inside. There she laid eyes on her tour guide whose name was Barry Allen.

They stared at each other for a while, locked in an intense gaze until she awkwardly stuck out her hand. He shook her hand and felt a jolt of electricity course through him and she felt it too. He brought her to her locker where she discarded her things except for the essentials. He brought her to classroom 104 where Ms. Day was waiting for her. “Hi, Iris I'm Ms. Day you can sit at that table.” She gestured to 2 desks situated next to each other “With Barry.” She whispered to her alone “He's a great student, but he needs friends he's there for you as much as you're there for him.”

She looked at Ms. Day and then at Barry and nodded with a giggle. They sat down together and fell into an uncomfortable silence. He finally broke the silence “So you want to play 20 questions?”

“Sure.”

“First question, if you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?”

“New York City.”

“I'd live there too actually, I like the pace of the city.”

“I would never want to live in the suburbs. Okay what's your favorite food?”

“My mother’s mac n’ cheese. I haven't had it in so long.”

“She doesn't make it anymore.”

“She passed away.”

“That's why I moved.” She paused for a second.”Luckily my mother taught me how to make her brownies they were the best. I know my mac n cheese won't be as good but it is kind of amazing.”

“Thanks Iris.” Their eyes locked again in the same fiery gaze and she felt butterflies in her stomach. ‘I like Barry Allen.’

She cleared her throat and he began with another question. “If you could be in any tv show what show? And what character?”

“Definitely Pretty Little Liars and I'd totally be Hannah.”

“Parenthood maybe and I'd be Crosby. But I love Pretty Little Liars I’d totally be Caleb. My friend Felicity taught me how to hack anything.”

“Who is your celebrity crush?”

“Selena Gomez. I used to love Wizards of Waverly Place.”

“Cole Sprouse. I guess we’re Disney kids.”

“Yeah I guess. I mea-” The loud cliche bell interrupted him.

They gathered their things and headed off down the hall. They walked upstairs and into a classroom. She introduced herself to the teacher Mrs. Lange and sat in a seat next to Barry.

Mrs. Lange began speaking and Iris found out she had a very monotone voice that was putting some kids to sleep. She herself became drowsy just hearing her drone on and looked at Barry.

She took him in, his scent, his freckles, his tousled yet styled hair. But there was no doubt in her mind that she had feelings for him. Maybe she was imagining it but usually her instincts were correct, he liked her too. It was probably wishful thinking at best but she hoped for once she was wrong and he liked her too.

He looked over at her and smiled which crinkled the skin around his eyes slightly and gave him a dimple. His magnificent green eyes almost shimmered and she almost laughed aloud at how much she liked a boy she just met. Little did she know, he liked her too. “Her class is always so, boring.”

“I figured.” She gestured to the kids with their heads down on the desk and their eyelids closed.

They began to chat quietly in the back of the room until they bell rang again and they headed to the next class. This time she sat next to Barry and a girl named Linda Park. She complemented her outfit and hair and the two began to talk. “What's the deal with Barry? Why is he so lonely?”

“His dad murdered his mother, but he didn't believe it so everyone called him crazy. Last year they actually bruised 3 of his ribs and fractured his wrist. He's always been so nice, he really doesn't deserve it.”

“My mom passed away of a drug overdose when I was 8. Me and my dad moved after some girls at my school kept trying to get me to do drugs, one said that I won't do it because I'm just like my mother, a loser.”

“Iris, come here.” Linda gave her a comforting hug to the best of her ability in the desks.

When the period finally ended she and Barry walked to room 144 where they had a free period. The two of them sat in the back of the room with a Latino boy with long hair named Cisco and an uptight, yet laid back girl named Caitlin. “So Iris, do you want to sit at lunch with a bunch of us nerds?”

“Sure, I already kind of planned on sitting with Barry.”

He smiled at her and the bell rang once again. Iris was happy her day was going so well, but she knew with Barry she was in for some trouble. His smile, that damn smile. She wanted to get to know him better, learn his expressions, maybe if he was a good kisser. Fuck, she liked this boy, she liked him a lot.

He sensed that she was deep in thought and nudged her “Hey, you okay?”

“Just thinking about my mom.”

“What do you remember most about her?”

“Her eyes. When I was little and I was hurt or sad she would smile and it would reach her eyes and they would comfort me. I still remember when my she and my dad would look at each other, I want that some day.”

“I know the feeling. I remember her laugh, there was this one time I was around 7, I accidentally hit the siding with a basketball and it dented it. My mom laughed and said it wasn't that noticeable. My dad used to try to make me laugh when I was a baby and I remember my mom, she had this sweet, light laugh. Sometimes I struggle to remember her voice or her face but I will never forget her laugh.”

“I'll never forget her smile. My dad still tells me we have the same dimple when we smile.”

“My dad says I have the same humor, and laugh. Everyday on her birthday I visit her grave. I sing her happy birthday and bake her brownies. I miss her so much.”

“Hey, do you want to talk after school? I don't have this class with you, I wish I did because I've never actually said those things to anyone.”

“Yeah, after school.”

“Okay, Caitlin has this class with you so sit with her.”

  
********************************

“Iris hey! Come sit over here with me.”

She saw Linda, Caitlin and boy.

“This is Wally, or the other West. Linda's boyfriend.”

“Must you say it like that Cait.”

“Yes it's a necessity for me.”

Iris lightly chuckled at their friendly banter. It reminded her of her mom’s nursing friends banter. She missed her mom more than she realized I guess.

Caitlin noticed the shift in her mood “Hey Iris, you okay?”

“I'm just...thinking about my mother. I miss her so much.”

“I get it, my dad passed away when I was younger. It sort of broke up the family, my mom focused on work and kind of forgot about me and my brother Charlie. He went and joined the military, killed in combat.”

“Oh, Caitlin.”

“It's fine, it was years ago. How long ago did she pass?”

“It's been 5 months.”

“I remember that time, my mom and Charlie were fighting because he wanted to join the army and she didn't want to lose him like she lost our father.”

“What is up with us and mommy issues?”

“I don't know, Barry has some daddy issues too.”

“ He'd make a great stripper.”

“Iris has a crush.”

“Do not.”

Linda chirped in “Do too.”

“Be quiet Wally lover.”

“I despise you Iris.”

Wally began to chuckle and said “Lin and Cait stop your fighting.”

In unison Linda and Caitlin countered. “What about Iris and her crush on Barry Allen.”

“Save it.”

“You're no fun Wallace.”

“I know.”

“You're name is Wallace?” Iris asked.

“Better than Bartholomew if you ask me.”

“Who's name is Bartholomew?”

“Your beloved.”

“Really? Bartholomew? His parents were cruel.”

“Yeah kinda.”

“What's his middle name, Rudolph?”

“That's a distinguished name.”

“No thats Wally’s middle name, Barry’s is Henry.”

“Yeah that makes sense, “honey let's name this handsome little boy Bartholomew Henry Allen.” So cruel.” Caitlin said with a shudder and a laugh.

The bell rang once more and she headed off to find Barry.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and her years of self defense kicked in and she almost upper cut the poor victim, Barry. “Woah Iris, what I do to you?”

“Sorry Barr.”

He chuckled as they made their way to the cafeteria. “So how was having a class without the amazing Barry Allen?” He said in a cocky voice that was obviously forced.

“Bartholomew please.”

“Oh no. Houston we have a problem.” He looked down but laughed lightly.

“It's fine, Wallace seems nice too.”

“You met Linda's boy toy.”

“Why does everyone tease them? You jealous Barr?”

“n-no no course not. Linda is like my sister and Wally is basically my brother.”

“I'm just teasing you Barry.”

“I know obviously.”

“Okay” she said with a giggle and a playful punch.

 


	2. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris talk about their pasts. Joe concludes Barry is a good person and Iris is going to have a great group of friends at her new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Morgie. Anyway, I love this story but I might break some hearts with the ending which I'm already planning. I want to thank everyone who left a comment and/ or kudos on the first chapter. Hopefully you'll like the update -HC

“What bus are you on Iris?”

“Bus 65?”

“Oh I'm on that too. Here we can get off at your house if you want.”

“The bus driver will be okay with that?”

“She doesn't care.”

“Oh okay.”

He noticed how she looked slightly nervous and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile that assured him she wasn't nervous.

She texted her dad to let her know she was bringing home a friend from school to help her get organized and he said it was fine as long as they didn't trash the house. She audibly laughed at her dad’s text and Barry just looked on. He was saddened by the fact he couldn't talk to his dad like that. He talked to his dad through glass and was watched by guards. But his foster family was nice and inviting. They kept him in clothes and Chris, his foster dad, did teach him to shave and Tessa, his foster sister, was like a real sister and he wanted to protect her like he was her older brother. But they weren't really his family, but at the same time they were. He wished he had a normal family but he knew that his upbringing made him who he was, it was what caused his experiences and many hospital trips but it was his nonetheless.

Iris noticed the shift in his mood and looked up at him with large eyes. He looked down at her and finally noticed how large the height difference between them was. “Shorty.”

“Bartholomew.” She said with a light yet powerful slap to his arm.

They laughed together and for the first time in forever they didn't care about their troubles. Somehow, Barry made Iris happy and Iris made Barry happy. It was a great feeling, it was unique.

The whole bus ride they laughed and talked in their own little world. Away from the stares when Iris would laugh a little too loud and the suspicious looks from the bus driver in the mirror. When they finally got off and went into her house was when they were truly alone. But their laughing and talking didn't, just the looks from strangers.

“You want to get started on organizing Irey?”   
  
“Sure let's get started.”

They say and made light conversation while they put dividers into her binder and clipped everything in. Finally, time to talk.

“So, how did your mom pass?” Barry asked, he looked up at her for a second then looked down.

“She passed of a drug overdose. My dad he found her on the kitchen floor unconscious, the stove was on and I was around 8. I was at school when it happened. I'll never forget how the phone rang and my teacher answered and brought me over. She said there was a family emergency. I had many thoughts that day but never thought it could've been that. My mom was my rock, when she passed my dad and I grew closer and now if he ever….” She trailed off, the thought too horrific for her to say aloud.

“What about your mom?”

“Sh-She was murdered. They thought it was my dad but what I saw was completely different. It was late, the sound had woken me. I saw the water in my fish tank defy the laws of gravity and begin to float. When I went downstairs my mom was in the middle of red and yellow lightning, inside the house. I remember my dad telling me to run but before I could answer I was 20 blocks away from my house. My dad is serving a life sentence at Iron Heights for her murder.” It looked like the color in his face had been drained after telling the story.

She put a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. And a little color was restored to his face but not much.

The memory had always brought up this weird feeling. It was a mixture of guilt, sadness and anger. He would always be angry at whatever or whoever killed his mom, but was sad she was gone. He feel guilty because he knows he could've done something to help her, but he was just a little, weak boy. Barry thought he'd never be able to shake that weird blend of emotions but somehow when Iris gave him that award winning smile it subsided.

“We've got mommy issues. Me and Linda were joking you'd make a great stripper.” She said hoping to lighten the mood.

It had caught Barry off guard and made him laugh aloud. He couldn't stop laughing, that powerful laugh that can make your stomach and mouth hurt. It's an unbeatable feeling that Iris has only now experienced with Barry. And Barry has only experience with Iris. The name felt right on his lips, even the way she said his name felt like music to his ears.

When he finally stopped laughing he just looked at Iris. “What would my stripper name be?”

“Dr. Allen. You'd have a lab coat but be shirtless underneath. You would wear a little bow tie and everything.”

“Have you thought of me as a stripper a lot Ms. West?”

“No I came up with that off the top of my head right now. If I was stripper what would my name be?”

“Candy. I don't know but you look like a Candy to me. You only started stripping because daddy left when you were 6 and momma was married to 15 other abuse husbands.”

“Have you thought of me as a stripper?” He said in a mocking tone mimicking what he had said a moment ago.

“N-no course not Iris.” He went bright red and she began to giggle.

They began to have a light conversation again and it was sweet and nice, refreshing almost. Joe came in and greeted Iris’ new friend. “Hi I'm Joe, Iris’ dad.”

“I'm Barry, Iris’ friend.” They shared a small chuckle and Iris being Iris bumped in hugging her dad.

“My dad Barry, you trying to take him away.” She stuck out her tongue and let go of her dad.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing?” He mocked offense at her accusation.

The three of them laughed at the exchange because it was quite hilarious.

She was really looking forward to having Barry around especially because her dad liked him so much.

When Barry left Iris and Joe sat down for dinner. They had invited Barry but he said he had to go with his foster family because they must miss him. “So Barry seems nice.”

“He is. His past is kind of tragic but he turned out pretty well as you can see.”

“Meet anyone besides him?”

“A couple, there was a girl named Caitlin, a boy named Cisco and Linda and Wally who are in a relationship and they constantly tease them about.” She laughed at the last part.

Joe looked genuinely happy to see his daughter making new friends. Those cruel girls who hurt his daughter would be forgotten memories because of all the new ones with her new friends. It really was a fresh start.


	3. What The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays truth or dare. But it ends in a bad way for Barry and Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis is going piss some people off but whatever. Shoutout to my bestie Morgs who is the absolute funniest and best person. Like I said from the beginning I know what direction this story is heading. Don't try to predict in the comments because that can mess with my work. Kudos are hugs and comments are kisses -HC

It had been a few weeks since Iris had came to the school. Her and Linda grew closer and gossiped during class, Caitlin and Cisco were quickly becoming her favorite couple (even though they weren't together, yet!), and then there was Barry. His amazing smile and overwhelming optimism which could make her mood switch from sad to happy with just a quick glance. Iris was falling hard for Barry, and way too fast for her liking. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Linda, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, a girl named Tessa and Iris were all planning to hanging out at Caitlin's house. Her parents were well off, she had a large basement perfect for having a movie night. They were going to watch a Bob the Builder movie just for the hell of it. But it was more going to be of a time for them to all get together and have fun.

They all piled into Caitlin's car. Barry being the long legged person he is sat up in front, Caitlin drove and Linda, Cisco, Tessa and Iris barely fit into the backseat. At one point Iris was on Linda's lap until she pushed her off. Finally after what felt like hours they pulled into her driveway.

They went inside and Caitlin and Linda made popcorn and got a few bowls of various finger foods. Cisco found the movie on Netflix and waited for the two girls to come downstairs. They sat down on a futon that had been pulled down into a bed. The girls made the two guys lay on the edge. Iris was curled up next to him with her arm draped across his chest. She was absentmindedly playing with his hair and drawing small circles on his chest. She liked him, more then she realized. But she had this feeling like he liked her too.

There were some moments when the movie was so stupid they all laughed but after a while the group just began to chatter until Linda suggested they play truth or dare.

They all sat in a circle and went around. The rules were simple enough, don't be too sexual with your dares and whoever you picked had to ask someone else.

Because she suggested it Linda went first. “Okay, Iris truth or dare?”

“Truth. I'm not in an adventurous mood yet.”

“Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about someone?”

Iris blushed then nodded. She turned to Cisco “My dear friend Cisco, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Unlike you I like to live a little.”

“Kiss the prettiest girl in the room.” All the girls closed their eyes while he went up to someone to kiss.

He lightly kissed Caitlin and she opened her eyes. They stared at each other, because wow that just happened.

“Awe, now back to the game.” Iris snapped with a laugh.

“Mr. Allen, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I want you to.” He paused and tapped his finger to his chin like he was deep in thought “spin in a circle and kiss someone.”

Barry spin around with a blindfold on and went to kiss someone. He pressed his lips to someone else's and lifted the blindfold. He had kissed Tessa, could've been worse.

“Linda, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you had to date one person in this room, who would it be?”

“Probably you, let's face it you're really hot.” He blushed furiously as Linda turned to Tessa.

“Tessi, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Give a lap dance to Cisco.”

“Dammit Lin.”

She marched over to Cisco and gave him a lap dance. It was awkward but she was very good at it.

“Iris, truth or dare?”

“Dare, now I feel like having some fun.”

“Turn on Barry without touching him.”

“Easy.”

“Oh really Ms. West feeling confident aren't you?”

“Yup.” She walked over near Barry and whispered in his ear.

She grabbed his crotch “See, easy.”

“Wow.” Linda said dying of laughter.

“Caitlin truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on Cisco?”

“Yes.”

She blushed and the two shared and look, they were so cute together.

“Barry truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss Iris on the lips for 30 seconds. Someone get the timer.”

Linda reached for her phone and opened the timer.

“And GO!”

Barry and Iris made out for approximately 32 seconds because when it was 30 seconds the two wouldn't break apart.

“Children, next time I'll get the hose.” Cisco warned in a dad voice.

“Francisco truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you could fuck anyone in this room who would it be?”

“Caitlin.”

“Anyway, Tessa truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss a girl in the room.”

She walked up to Iris and kissed her quickly.

“Linda truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Call an ex boyfriend and tell them you're in love with them.”

She called one of her exes. It went quickly because he didn't believe her and they were friends so it made no sense.

“Irey, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you want to fuck Barry?”

“Yes.” She blushed furiously and turned to Barry.

“Bartholomew, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

They made out in front of all their friends until Linda cleared her throat extremely loud.

“I think I'm done playing.” Barry said.

“Me too.” Iris added.

“Alright, well Linda and Tessa are spending the night with me and Cisco is getting picked up so I think I'm driving y'all home.”

“Sure.”

They hopped in the car and it started to downpour. They stopped at Iris’ house first so Barry offered to run inside and get an umbrella. He came back out drenched and the two thanked Caitlin and got under the cover. They walked into her house and she realized her dad wasn't home. She called him and he answered “Hey dad, I just got home, my friend Barry is with me because the rain was pretty bad and I just wanted to let you know.”

“Sounds great baby girl.”

She ended the call and saw Barry texting his foster mom to tell where he'll be.

“I like you Iris.”

“I like you too Barr.”

When she uttered those words it felt like time had stopped. Their lips met finally and they were alone. It was a clash of teeth and frantic hands feeling everywhere they could. His hands would go from her chest to her legs back to her chest. They would leave a trail of tingling limbs every time they came in contact. That was until the door opened.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Joe practically screamed at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn promise I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Hopefully. Kudos are hugs and comments are kisses -HC


	4. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris. Confessions. Not saying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this while listening to some music such as misery business by Paramore which is featured in the fic and I hate you I love you by Gnash all bc my little heart feels broken and my bestie Morgs told me to write down my feelings which in my meant finally finish this chapter and put your own problems in their a little.

Joe’s voice boomed through the house when he yelled at them. They broke apart and avoided each other's eyes as well as Joe’s disappointed glare.

“Well?”

“Dad-I don't um-we were um- it just kind of happened”

Of course her dad had to come home early on the one night where she really, really didn't want him to be home.

“What do you have to say young man?” He directed the question at Barry with a disapproving look.

“I'm sorry sir, I'll go, it just happened we weren't trying to disrespect you or anything.”

“Well I don't want this happening in my house.”

“I'm sorry dad.”

Barry gathered his things even picking up the umbrella where it had crashed to the ground. He placed it back into the closet where he had found it. He took one last glance at Iris and her father and headed out into the pouring rain.

“Really dad?”

“I don't want you to get hurt again.”

“You don't even know what happened between me and Max?!”

The name brought silence to them both. Reminded of the days when Iris wouldn't eat because she felt so depressed. Max brought that on her, and Joe resented him for it. She would never tell her father but she didn't. She knew she controlled her thoughts and she didn't need to her or want to for that matter to hate him even though I'd be so easy.

Barry was helping her move on, look past it, past him.

“Baby girl, you're going to be okay.”

“I really like Barry, a lot, more than I ever liked him.” They both knew who she was referring too and if they were being honest the name was hard to say.

“Don't let him hurt you Iris.”

“I won't daddy.”

She went up the stairs to her room. She put on one of her favorite songs to listen to when she was having boy troubles, Misery Business by Paramore. It felt good to sit upstairs and not be alone with her thoughts but rather with a song that makes her feel good.

She started to clean up her room a little when she received a text from Caitlin.

**BA get home safe?**

Yeah he went home. *sad emoji*

**Aww too bad I thought you guy were gonna hit it off and finally get together**

My dad came home early while he was on top of me

**Thanks for the visual ;) *laughing emoji***

She sent a quick goodbye text and went into the bathroom to complete her nightly routine. She looked at herself. She didn't notice before but she looked like she was glowing, she looked happy for once.

  
*************************

The weekend went by slowly, yet fast at the same time. It was Monday morning and she was back in the building that had started it all. She spotted Barry and under their own volition her legs carried her to him. They stared at each other for a slight second. Until he finally broke the silence.

“Hi Iris.”

“Hey Barr.”

She felt some eyes on them but ignored them. She really wanted to feel his lips on hers once again. How they were applying pressure to her lips lig- ‘focus Iris!’ she reminded herself.

She did something bold, she kissed him. In the middle of the hallway. Some students glanced and the hall monitor gave a suspicious look similar to the one the bus driver had. They looked like they were in their own little world, their little bubble outside the cruel reality of the world outside.

“Wow Iris.”

The bell rang and she realized she was going to be late to German. The teacher hates her with an absolute passion but the feeling was mutual. Barry used to joke and say “make her life hell, Irey” it was there little joke. After class she would tell him what happened during class and the snarky remarks she made.

“See you around Barr.”

“S-same Iris.”

She darted off to class and left a flustered Barry in the hallway to find his way to the next class.

 

  
**********************

  
When the day was over they headed home on the bus. They decided to take a day to themselves until Iris texted Barry

Jitters now.

_What if I say no?_

I'll go to your house and drag you there

_No you won't_

I won't bc you know you want to hangout with me the amazing Iris West

_Yeah your the best_

You're*

_Not increasing your chances_

See you there ;)

She headed to Jitters and wasn't surprised when Barry walked in soon after. They sat and ate brownies and cronuts and drank coffee until Iris suggested they go for a walk.

She got some coffee to go because well, she was a journalist in training, sort of. She was addicted, she would admit that. It was one of her favorite things in the world. Barry Allen being one of them.

They sat down by a bench at the waterfront. It was quite beautiful honestly, the wind was light but added a much needed cool to the warm spring air. The waves came in and out and the sun was setting. The scene before them was breathtaking but in that moment all they could see was each other.

“I think I love you Iris.”

Iris’ breath caught in her throat. She felt the same, but she knew. But the words were too hard to form. She needed to say what could come out. Which was “I think I-I love you too Barr.”

Their eyes locked in the same intense stare as when they first met. She interlocked their hands and felt the same jolt of electricity go through her.

At that exact moment is when she knew ‘I love Barry Allen’ but the words would not come until much later. When she was ready to say it, and he was ready to hear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos bc they're hugs and comments bc they're kisses. All you readers who are sticking around better like what I have planned. Again a huge thank you to Morgentheking on literally everything bc he's the best friend a girl could ask for. Love ya Morgs!!


	5. Reasonable Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry asks Iris to the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to confuse ppl now

It had been 3 months and a half since they had become official. Everywhere they went around school someone congratulated them. Some of the guys gave Barry a look of validation. It was, different, being noticed by kids who normally don't see him “we're invisible!” Caitlin always said. Somehow, someway guys were jealous of him, Barry Allen. Cisco is suddenly one of most popular guys in school, all the girls are dressing like Caitlin and every couple is asking Barry and Iris to go on a double date. Some would think this so called “fame” was great and they should be happy but Barry liked being invisible it was easy because whenever you did something barely anyone saw it but now the entire sophomore class watched every move he made.

The teachers always separated them during class because they were “distracting”. Sometimes when they wall in the hallway people would whisper about them, others parted to make a pathway like the pair were Moses parting the seas. When they were in the library they would always seek out a deserted corner. One time they came across a blonde boy with a superman t shirt who was reading a comic book and a brown haired girl wearing a red flannel and light blue jeans spinning a fidget spinner and repeatedly dropping it. Most of the time they would make out uninterrupted but they almost got caught a few times.

During Ms. Day’s homeroom the two would usually just chat with everyone and each other. It was always pretty uneventful and very loud. But today was a little different. Ms. Day let them play uno, candy land, etc while they snacked on various finger foods. The occasion was the sophomore dinner dance that was coming up this weekend.

  
*

  
“Wally! Wallace! Rudolph!”

“Yes Lin?”

“Barry wants to ask Iris to the sophomore dinner dance!”

“They're dating so it's kind of a given they'll go together right?”

“Yeah but he wants to do like a promposal sort of thing for the dance.”

“And,”

“He asked me to help him.”

“What are you planning?”

“Something, amazing.”

“Well alright babe.”

 

*

Barry went to Iris’ house not to see her but to ask Joe’s permission to take her to the dance.

Joe was a reasonable guy, he liked Barry so it should be a given.

“Hey Barry, Iris isn't here right-”

“I actually wanted to talk to you sir.” Joe winced at the name.

“Please Barry call me Joe, what is it you'd like to talk about.”

“I want to ask Iris to the sophomore dinner dance.” He was ringing his hands together because of his nerves.

“Of course Barry. You know that I think very highly of you and fully support your relationship, go for it. She deserves a guy like you after what happened at her old school.”

Barry walked out with a giddy smile on his face and called Linda to tell her the plan was a go. He was so happy, the happiest he's been in a while

*

Linda, Wally, Caitlin, Cisco and Barry met at Caitlin's house to discuss what they were doing for the dance. Linda and Wally were going together but Cisco was going with a girl named Cynthia and Caitlin was going Ronnie and Barry was going with Iris. No one really knows why Cisco and Caitlin aren't going together but it's something about how they tried to make their feeling work but it just didn't and they were better off as friends.

Barry and Linda had already secretly met to scheme about how Barry will ask Iris. Linda wanted to be untraditional and ask Wally which Barry found extremely sweet. She was going to be leaning against the truck he had helped restore because he was fascinated with engineering and she would have a boombox over her head which she had seen in a bunch of romantic movies they had watched together a million times. It was going to be in the school’s parking lot and Cisco offered to film it. Wally had no idea what he was in for.

*

Iris had heard a few people talking throughout the day about how someone had set up the gym to ask someone to the dance. She heard little words like ‘flower pedal’ ‘Coffee cup’ and other things. She didn't think anything of it and certainly didn't think it was for her.

She was ready to go home, the day was long and exhausting and right now her bed seemed perfect. She was almost out the doors when Caitlin pulled her back in. “Where are you going missy?”

“Uh, home.”

“Come on me and Lin want to check out the gym!”

“Okay, but-”

“Iris Ann West! Where were you?”

“She was going home Linda, how dare she?”

“What?”

“We were supposed to meet in the computer lab to print our essays for English.”

“Oh yeah,” she bit her lip feeling bad about not remembering.

“Come on now.”

The three headed down to the computer lab where there was a sticky note on the printer. It read

‘Iris follow the trail of sticky notes that lead to the gym ;)’

She got a little giddy and started to skip as she looked for the next sticky note. She looked and felt like a kid in a candy store. She spotted a blue piece of paper stuck onto the wall and pulled it off to read.

‘Sometimes I don't notice I'm singing’ it was a quote only she would get. When they were on the way to dinner one night they were listening to Glad You Came on the radio and Barry started to sing along. He had a great voice but he didn't notice he was singing till Iris nudged him. The memory made her even happier.

She spotted an orange sticky note a little while down the hall and she practically dragged Linda and Caitlin. The note read,

‘I'm beginning to realize crazy is genetic’

It was an Orphan Black quote that he must have gotten off the internet but she still adored anyway. He had never really gotten into it but she loves the show and knows a lot about it. There was only one more sticky note.

‘The headlines used to read Lois Lane is the youngest person to win a Pulitizer, now they're saying Iris West’

He knew her dreams, supported her and even offered to buy her a cup of coffee every morning. That's when she walked into the gym….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn I know I'm evil. Leave a comment anyway *wink*


	6. Just Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they're asked. Stuff like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long it's been since i've updated. today, june 23 was my last day of school until next year so now i'll have more free time to write. i'm thinking of doing some other stories maybe even a series inspired by morgen. lessssssss go.

When Iris walked in the gym it was not Barry who was there, it was Wally. He was holding a bouquet of roses and had his hand outstretched for her to take. "Follow me, Ms. West" 

Iris was confused at this point but had a feeling that this had to fit into some plan.  He led her through the hallways past a girl in a Batman sweatshirt and dark blue jeans and a boy in a hufflepuff jersey and converse who where singing and tap dancing down the hall. She wondered if someone they had something to do with the plan since they looked familiar. 

She had finally realized which direction they were heading in, towards the auditorium. She was officially confused by what was going to happen, and what she was feeling about it. On one hand, she was extremely happy and excited because she knew it was Barry, the romantic. A guy who would probably watch the notebook with her and reenact the kiss in the rain or the famous Spider-Man kiss. She wanted to start skipping in excitement but also run the other way with anxiety. 

When they were just outside the door of the auditorium Caitlin and Linda both reappeared. They took her from Wally, linking one elbow through one of her arms and they walked down the aisle. The curtain rose from the stage and there was Barry. Barry Allen. Sweet, charming, shy, the man she loved. He was standing there in tap shoes, with a sign decorated with flower petals, coffee cops, brownies, Orphan Black, Pretty Little Liars and a news paper that said the words, Dance With Me? She looked at him and nodded and once she did he threw the sign and flung his jacket. She was very confused now. 

 

She heard a song start playing, a piano beat that was soft and slightly sad. He began to sing the words which almost took her breath away, 

 

"Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold." He held his hand out for her to come on stage, "but I want you in it, every hour, every minute. This world can race by far too fast, hard to see while it's all flying past," she started to tear up a little as he sang "but it's clear now when your standing here now I am meant to be wherever you are next to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway. 

"All I want to do, is come runnin' home to you, and all my life I promise to keep runnin home, home to you." 

 

He sang another verse and finished out the chorus as tears began to fall from her face. When he finsibed the heart felt song she looked into his eyes and kissed him. She hadn't realized how many people had showed up. 

 

Some clapped, some girls teared up a little but many, _many_ people had showed up. She knew they were going to be voted the cutest couple now. 

******

(Wally and Linda) 

 

After the big spectacle Barry had put on for Iris, Linda felt self conscious about how she was going to ask Wally. She got the boombox ready as well as the truck and waited. He came over to her and she pressed play. "Uh, Lin? Whatcha doing?"

 

"Baby, will you go to the dance with me?"

 

"Yes." She set down the boombox and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

"That was perfect, Linny." 

 

"Thank you, babe." 

 

Well, Iris and Barry had some competition for cutest couple with those two. 

 

*************

 

It was finally the night of the dance. Linda, Caitlin and Iris had already went dress shopping together and they finally got to debut their gowns. 

Barry rang Iris' door bell and Joe answered. "Hey Barry come inside Iris is still getting ready upstairs but I'll tell her you're here." 

"Okay Joe." 

 

Joe walked upstairs to tell Iris Barry was here and when he stepped inside her room he took her in. She looked beautiful, grown up. His baby girl. "Awe dad." She said when she noticed her dad started to tear up. 

"Barry is here." Joe said taking his daughter into a hug. 

"Okay I'm done anyway." 

They walked downstairs together as Barry waiting fidgeting with his hands. When Iris came downstairs Barry was left speechless. Her dress was a pretty, pastel pink with a slit going up to the low thigh and her shoes were white platform heels so she didn't look like a midget next to Barry the beanpole. 

"Barry, what do you think?" 

"You look, beautiful Iris." 

Those four simple words took so much for Barry to say because she was just, so beautiful and breath taking. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a grey suit with tie that was a similar color to her dress. 

Joe took a few pictures of them and then they finally were off. 

To the sophomore dinner dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? Okay because my best friend morgen wanted to know, a dinner dance is basically a wedding reception minus the married couple and possibly the boos. Sorry I didn't update for quite a while, hope you enjoyed though. -HC xoxo


	7. Relatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wally begins to question if him and iris are related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be good, hi morgs doing this for you.

 Barry and Iris had fun at the dance. They danced with everyone and got in trouble after Iris had the bright idea of sneaking off. Wally and Linda had a great time especially when Linda's favorite song came on. Cisco went with a girl named Cynthia and Caitlin went with Ronnie who was still a mystery to them.

Afterwards they met up at Caitlin's and munched on some snacks and  **various finger foods.** The couples all sat together and watched a movie. Iris checked the clock and realized she had to be home in 15 minutes. Barry and Iris left the party and headed to Iris'. He dropped her off and headed back to his house. 

Wally and Linda left, then Cisco and Cynthia, then finally Ronnie. Caitlin wondered how they were all found love at the same time. The thought brought a huge grin to her face as she turned off the movie and went up to bed. 

*******

Wally sat in his room that night thinking about Iris. It was so weird how his mom and her dad both lost their spouse at the same time and he was only a few months younger. They looked similar in a few ways and they had the same last name. It all made sense. 

He needed to know. He got a strand of her hair and one of his and sent it into a DNA company. He felt bad for partly violating her privacy and trust but he figured she would want to know and wouldn't be too mad at him. Especially because she wanted to be an investigative reporter, someone who uncovers the truth for the public and the greater good. She would want to know, he needs to know. 

Wally needed to tell someone. He thought about telling Linda but he decided against it, his childhood best friend Henry, even one of his teammates Jake. But finally he settled on someone, Barry. He felt bad for dragging him into the middle of this and it might kill him not to tell Iris, but he was the only one he knew he could trust with this. 

He would tell Barry at school the next day. Wally agonized over what he will say and how he will deliver this life changing news. He was praying to every known god that he could get the words out correctly when the time comes but for now he needed his rest. 

*************

 

Wally woke up the next morning and got dressed, styled his hair, brushed his teeth ate breakfast, and picked up Linda to head to school. He saw Barry walking down the halls, smiling, laughing, happy. Maybe he'll tell him tomorrow, no he had to tell him today. If he didn't he'd never tell anyone. He ran to catch up to him after fifth period. 

"Oh hey Wally, haven't seen you in what feels like for-" 

"I-think-me-and-Iris-are-related" Wally blurted out interrupting Barry.

"Wally?" 

"I got a strand of hair from Iris and she doesn't know that I did it but I sent it to a DNA company for testing. I'll get the results back sometime next week but I haven't told anyone, not even Linda, but I trust you Barry." 

"I don't know what to say. When are you going to tell Iris about all this?" 

"When I get the results, for now you can't say anything to her please Barry?"

"I won't." 

*************

"Hey Barr!" Iris said as she skipped over to Barry. 

"Hey Irey." 

"Do you wanna go to Jitters after school, babe?" 

"Not tonight I have to study for a big test." 

"We could study together if you want?" 

"You don't take AP physics hon." 

"I just want to spend time with you. I feel like I haven't spent quality alone time with you in a while." 

"I'm sorry baby, I've just been busy." Barry felt weird turning her down but he might slip up and tell her about Wally. 

This was going to be a long week. 


	8. Hold Me, Always and Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wally and barry get the results which in turn makes barry and iris closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started watching gossip girl and it's so fucking good like I'm Blair bc i'm a total bitch but i'm also Dan bc let's face it we all wnat to be a loner at some point in our life. but this weekend is comic-con and there have been so many grandice moments it's like not okay literally carlos said "stop that's not your real girlfriend" and i can't breathe.

Wally: hey barry i just got the results meet at mine? 

Barry: omw 

 

20 minutes later when Barry showed up they opened the results. Wally sat there processing what the envelope contained. He had a sister. He needed to ask his mom and tell Iris. I mean THEY WERE RELATED FOR GODS SAKE! He was freaking out while Barry was silent. "Hey Barry, what you thinking man?" 

"Let's tell Iris." Barry said his eyes focused on the results. 

"Okay." 

Barry pulled out his phone and called Iris. 

"Hey Barr." Iris said cheerfully.

"Hey Iris can we meet up?" 

"Course babe where?" 

"Wally's house." 

"Okay! See you there baby." 

With that she hung up and got dressed to go see Barry and Wally. 

When they heard a knock on the fort they knew it was Iris. They looked between each other, "Oh fine Ill get it!" Barry finally said making his way towards the door. 

To no surprise Iris was standing o the other side. "Hey Iris." he said leaning in to give her a quick peck. "

"Hey Barr, why'd you guys want to meet me?" 

Wally finally got up and handed her the results. She looked at them a tear forming in her eye and spun on her heel leaving the house. She ran to her car and hopped in driving away. Barry hopped into his and sped after her. He followed her as she parked in front of jitters and entered the small coffee shop. 

She went up to the roof and looked over the edge. She knew he had followed her, "How did you get up here?" 

"I snuck up, after you. I'd do anything for you Iris." 

"I know." She said turning around to look at him. 

"I love you." He said walking towards her slowly. 

"I love you too Barry." she said grinning. 

"I can't believe I have a brother Barr." she started to cry again. 

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay." he said wiping away her tears. 

"Just hold me." 

"Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's a little short but i was in the car and bored so that's that. hope you enjoyed anyway.


	9. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris meets barry's foster family and wally and iris talk about their mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating this since july! i was just so uninspired and honestly just hit a dead end with this story. i hope that my next update isnt 7 months later but i hope you enjoy.

"Barry, come on! You met my dad why can't I meet your foster parents. You told me so much about Chris and Sara and you know how much I love Tessa! Please Barry." she pouted her lips and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

 "Fine!" he said finally succumbing to her adorable lip pout.

 "Thanks Barr." she said with a teasing poke at his ribs. 

 "You're lucky I love you Iris." he said with a big smile. 

"I know Barry." she winked and laughed a little. 

 "I'll call Sara and see if we could have a family dinner. I know this is going to sound a little crazy but, do you want to meet my real mom?"

 "Really? You want me to-", he nodded, "Okay. I'd love to Barry."

 

They both got into Barry's car and headed to the cemetery. Iris played with the hem of her dress and mindlessly tapped on her phone screen. Iris was nervous, it was pretty obvious. Barry looked over and saw the nervousness in her face, he put his hand on her thigh to stop her from twiddling with her dress, "Iris you know that I love you, my mom would've loved you more."

 

"Oh, Barry." she looked up at him and smiled as she interlocked their fingers, "I love you so much."

 He parked the car and said in a sad tone, "Well we're here." 

 

He took her hand as they walked to his mom's grave. He had only been there 3 other times in his life, the funeral, his first Christmas without her and when he and Iris first started dating. Now with Iris' hand in his, standing in front of her headstones he finally realized just how much she meant to him. He loved her, yes, but she was the first person he'd ever felt this way about and it was surreal. Like their was an electric current flowing through his veins. "Hey Mrs. Allen. I'm Iris. I just wanted to tell you that I love Barry and I care about him a lot," she looked back at Barry and continued, "Your son is a fine young man. I bet you would be very proud." a tear fell to her cheek and Barry wiped it way, taking Iris' face into his hands and softly whispering "She would've loved you so much."

 

"Let's go to that dinner now Iris."

 

**At Barry's foster home**

 

"So when did you move here again Iris?" Chris, Barry's foster dad, said in a friendly tone.

"June. Right at the end of the school year and I started just this year."

 "How are you liking it here?" Sara, Barry's foster mom, said.

 "Oh, I love it. It's a gorgeous place and my house is older but my dad says that just means it has more character." 

 "Do you do any sports?" Chris asked.

 "I'm thinking about cheer, I mean I did it in my freshman year and loved it. You know cheerleader's get a bad rap but the girl's were so sweet and actually helped me a lot with my appearance."

 "I bet you were still beautiful before they gave you a makeover." Barry said without a thought. 

 "Ew. Bad enough I have to see you two all lovey dovey at school but in my own home! Really, Barry." Tessa said with a laugh.

 "I wish my high school boyfriend was as sweet as Barry. I went to meet his parents and the meal was KFC and his mom kept insulting me all while he just laughed with her." Sara said with a fake wince at the memory. 

 "Well you guys are amazing. I think Barry's quite lucky to have you guys." Iris said with a soft smile. 

 

They talked for a little while more until Iris realized it was getting late. Barry walked her to her car and gave her a quick peck before turning his back to her. Iris grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. She got on her tip-toes and hooked her arms around his neck and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Barry." she said in a soft, sultry voice. 

 

Barry just watched as her car drove away,  _that's really MY girlfriend,_ he thought to himself. 

 

**At school the next day**

 

When Iris got to her locker and took out her books she felt a hand on the small of her back. "Hey Iris." when she turned around she saw Barry with a smirk on his face.

 "Hey handsome. what's up?"

"Nothing, we should probably get to Ms. Day's room." 

She yawned and nodded her head, "Ugh why does school have to start so early in the morning?"

He just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to homeroom.

 

After homeroom the day went by fast. Before she knew it she was going to her locker and getting ready to go home. Until she spotted Wally, "Wally wait up!"

"Oh, hey what's up Iris?"

"I was thinking, my mom passed away when I was 8 of a drug overdose. My point being, I think my dad isn't your dad. We're two months apart and if you were my full brother why wouldn't I have known about you?" 

"Iris, my dad was also a druggie. I think our mom cheated on your dad with mine and I remember her coming to visit two times a year."

"That explains why she had those 'business trips' twice a year even though she was an artist. It all adds up now. Mom was my rock, my role model and when dad and I found out about her drug problem it crushed us. My dad has already come to terms with her death finding out that she cheated on him on top of everything else she did would just drag up all those feelings. I don't think I'll ever get over seeing how devastated my dad was because of mom. He got his life back and I can't put him through that again Wall."

"So we don't have to tell him. It'll just be our secret." he said with a sad smile. 

"Yeah, our secret." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will hopefully be soon. leave some kudos or a comment. maybe some suggestions would be nice ;)


End file.
